


A Good Day

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Floof, Friendship, Gen, Sweetness, childlike naivety, crosspost from ffn, friends talking, just pure fluff, seriously this is so sweet it makes my teeth hurt, technically takes place in the games' verse, wide eyed wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Tails and cream fluffy goodness. Tails Spends a day with Cream. But is there more to the day? Slight hints of romance. Friendship fic(Originally posted June 22nd 2016 on fanfiction.net)





	A Good Day

“And so then Me and Sonic did what we had to do and…” - Tails eyes glanced across the rabbit’s own and her innocent smile, and, once again he gulped. He didn’t want to be the one to remove the innocence from her world. Even if she had participated in some of their adventures before, things had been getting tougher, and times had been getting harder. - “Well, I found this cool belt!” - He said, trying to change the subject, showing her the belt he had found and placed amidst his midriff.

“Oh! You look like Mr. Big!” - She laughed, and the relief on Tails face was visible as he could shield her away from the bad and hard decisions he and Sonic had made for a little bit more time. He posed with the Belt lifting himself from the grass that tickled his orange fur and his two tails, removing a wrench from the belt and throwing it up in the air. He tried hovering using his two tails a short distance to catch it in the air but he wasn’t fast enough and it fell on top of him, on his head. His arm was still outstretched, in his attempts to reach it.

He gently massaged his head, a wide smile upon his smile, as he saw his friend smile. That pain alone was worth it to see her smile.

“So...hum…” - He paced back and forth in the air, eventually landing as he couldn’t keep hovering forever. He stared at her, in her orange dress, who looked so tiny and adorable, he just wanted to hug her and hold her close. - “How is Big, has he said anything to you lately?”

Big had been a point of content amidst all their friends, nobody had heard much of him lately, but he knew that if anyone would be able to reach out to him it would be Cream, what with her kindness, gentle nature, and all other worthy qualities. He found himself blushing, so he quickly picked up the wrench and thought of other things that’d make the blushing go away.

_ Hum….Doctor robotnik...I mean eggman, flickies being mistreated...the feeling of being complemented by Sonic! Winning a race! Flying high through the air! That always makes me feel breathless! _

“Are you ok Mr Tails? You looked distracted!” - She came closer to him and he could feel his heartbeat increasing. From a purely analytical point of view, Tails, who wasn’t aged more than 7, knew that the likely reason for this was chemical in nature, yet that didn’t change the fact that it felt oddly satisfying. Slowly he pushed the wrench into his belt, looking at her. She looked so...so. He gulped.

“B...Big?” - He fought himself to remind himself to keep on topic, it wasn’t like him to get so easily distracted it only happened...sometimes, specially when he was sleepy or groggy, or thinking of Cream...which being near her wasn’t helping. But a big breath of air would help! Except it also brought with it a hint of her scent, the scent of clean, the scent of cinnamon, and chocolate from the many confections she liked to bake, and of her whispers. It made him hungry, how come he had not noticed it before? It was simply wonderful...and he had to protect her from it. Even if it meant he had to focus her on Big. Like him. 

“Oh him...no...I haven’t seen him” - She looked sad, her eyes downcast, and when you have eyes as big as she had, the effect was noticeable. It’d be noticeable even if the eyes were smaller but as it stood, it was a pretty no no.

Tails immediately felt an urge to console her. He knew her to be a capable and strong girl, but she was innocent and how could he reveal to her that he thought Big annoying? She made friends with everyone! Including him, to her losing a friend was like losing a limb, and she didn’t have that many limbs.

She cupped a hand under her chin and lifted her face, so the sun streaked and illuminated them both, and the grass surrounding them. Soon they’d have to find refuge from the sun into the shadow. But he felt that it wasn’t the moment for that yet. He had to console her, from his own dumb words first.

“We’ll find him” - He let out what he hoped was a confident smile. He was now so close he couldn’t help but sniff more of her sense. It was pretty nice, but he chided himself for doing so when his friend was obviously in need of his help. There had to be something he could do!   
  
A noise around them alerted him to the possible solution, Chocola and Cheese, the two small creatures she raised were wandering around, pushing themselves through the grass near them, smiling at her, he grabbed them.

“Just as you have these two…” - He smiled trying to hold them, those two were intent on escaping, as they moved and wiggled out of his arms, he was only 7, his arms had a pretty short reach. Cream smiled and gently told them to quiet down, and they did. - “Big has Froggy!” - Tails said referring to the frog that Big had, and that he kept as a pet. - “And they’ll take care of one another.”

_ At least if he doesn’t escape again. _ \- He thought, but his poker face didn’t escape his lips and eyes.

Cream clapped and the two creatures jumped from Tails loosened grip and went to her, gaining comfort, in her proximity and in the heat of the sun. Tails approached Cream, sitting at her side.

“Feeling better?”   
  
“Yup! You’re really nice Mr Tails!”

A moment of hesitation crossed Tails face, he knew that Cream called him Mr Tails as a sign of respect, but that didn’t matter now, she was his equal, after all they shared their age. And she was delightful, amazing, great! Really words to his personal dictionary didn’t fail him. Even if sometimes they failed to come to him.

“You don’t need to use the Mr…” - Cream looked at him inquisitively. But he was now more sure than anything that this was the right decision. - “Call me Tails. Just Tails.” - He held out a hand to her, that rested in the grass and he felt her take it and pull it.

It was a good day, overall.

  
  
  
  



End file.
